Jason Karkano
Jason Karkano was a former Mandalorian mercenary who operated as a vigilante on Nar Shaddaa, and fought alongside Beacon Company before his untimely demise. Biography Naverro Jason grew up on the Inner Rim planet of Naverro. He was born to Kell and Treece Karkano. Jason worked in his father's starship repair shop, and eventually, built his own swoop bike. Joining Clan Nakaar After running afoul of a mob boss and casino operator, Jason needed a way off planet. Luckily for him, a small contingent of Mandalorian scouts were gauging Naverro's defenses for an assault. Jason took up with them, and ventured forth, operating as a Mandalorian Infiltrator. The Incursion on Malastare Maria Veneer During the Battle of Taris, Jason and Pedlin were pinned down by Tarisian Resistance in one of Lhosan Industries manufacturing facilities. It was here that Jason first caught a glimpse of Maria Veneer, a skilled slicer and a member of said Resistance. After being cornered and shot, Maria gave herself up to the Mandalorian duo. Instead of executing her, Jason took her prisoner, much to Pedlin's disgust. Jason nursed Maria back to health, and after a few discussions about war and life, Maria decided to join the Mandalorian cause. It was at this time that Maria gifted Jason the ''Iron Maiden ''as a token of thanks for healing her. Battle on Yavin IV The Ghost of Nar Shaddaa Beacon Company Following leads that would lead him to his wife's killer, Jason discovered that Berin had taken up with the Galactic Exchange, and was operating as an agent of Tarask Kahzan. Using Czer-T0's computer, he was able to discover the Beacon Company, and promptly set to tracking them down. Luckily for Beacon Company, Jason was able to save them from the derelict Astral Tortoise, and brought Beacon Company aboard the ''Maiden. '' Jason allowed the use of his ship's furnace to dispose of the body of Dreyo Vin Saar. After the funeral, Jason set about meeting his new comrades. Knowing their mission would lead to death, Jason set about creating a last will and testament for the Beacon Company, in the hopes that these few people would carry out what he could not. Jason then accompanied the Beacon Company to Coruscant, where he aided in infiltrating an Exchange safehouse in order to locate the incarcerated Ves Trano. It was here that Jason was able to encounter his old rival, and in an effort to save the lives of Trano, Kyja Avery, and Kosta'ken, Jason took on Berin in a one on one fight. Death Jason was defeated at the hands of Roordrak Berin. After being dismembered of his cybernetics, and questioned about the Beacon Company, Jason was slain. Legacy Jason's DNA was preserved, and later replicated in an intricate process by Doctor Zanni. Per Roordrak Berin's recommendation, Jason's clones were used by the Auxiliant Mandate as fiercely obedient super soldiers. Personality Jason is fiercely loyal to those who earn and keep his trust. He is driven to accomplish any task he sets out to do. Equipment Jason's armament consists of his trusty sniper rifle, a holdout blaster, and a boot knife. His armor is cobbled of light assault fibers and pieces of his Mandalorian Crusader armor. Behind the Scenes Jason was based off of a Star Wars: The Old Republic character, but this iteration was much older. Jason is modeled after Hugh Jackman in character art. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Mitchell's Characters